História Namikaze Narutsu
by annabeatriz06052007
Summary: Naruto volta no tempo depois de sua batalha contra Sasuke,e é justamente na epoca de seu pai... Naruto tem como professor Jirayia, e tem uma queda gigantesca por uma mulher que tem cabelos loiros, olhos cor de mel, seis gigantes e corpo escultural.


Ep 1 viagem no tempo

Naruto estava no vale do fim batalhando contra Sasuke.

Naruto:Sasuke desista, a guerra acabou não mais por que lutar(falou o loiro)

Sasuke: Vc nunca vai entender Naruto... Eu vou te matar e então finalmente poderei ficar sozinho (falou o moreno criando um chidori na mão).

Naruto: Então eu vou te trazer de volta nem que eu tenha que te dar uma surra.(Falou o loiro criando um rasengan na mão).

—NARUTOOOOO!!!!!

—SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!

Os ataques dos dois se colidem criando uma esfera negra envoltada de raios. O poder do ataque foi tão grande que ambos voaram longe em nas direções opostas, e fazendo com que os dois batessem nas pedras do local levando todo o impacto.

Naruto acorda graças aos raios de sol que invadem seu rosto, mas quando ele abre os olhos ele percebe que não esta no vale do fim, e sim em um quarto de hospital. Ele levanta meio atordoado e com a vista embaçada.

Naruto percebe que alguém entra no quarto, e percebe se tratar de uma enfermeira. Olá vejo que já acordou, vc pode me dizer o seu nome???

Sim, eu sou o Naruto.

Ok Naruto, vc se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu antes de vc vir pra cá??(pergunta a enfermeira).

Naruto podia ser tapado, mas sabia inventar uma história muito bem. sim, eu me lembro de estar passando com os meus pais para ir a casa dos meus avós, quando do nada um clarão surgiu e tudo ficou escuro.(Galou fingindo tristeza).

Sinto muito, mas vc foi encontrado perto de dois corpos mortos num vilarejo que existia nas montanhas.(falou triste por causa da "história" contada pelo garoto).

Naruto estava feliz por sua história dar certo mas, ele só havia percebido agora que tinha voltado a ser criança.

Ah quase me esqueci, vc está em Konoha, e nós fizemos exames em vc e de acordo com o resultado vc é um Namikaze e é irmão de Minato Namikaze.(falou a enfermeira).

Naruto por um momento ficou surpreso e feliz. Naquele mesmo momento ele lembrou que durante a guerra o Sábio dos seis caminhos havia lhe dito que, se ele lutasse com Sasuke e poder dos ataques que os dois usasem fosse grande ele poderia viajar no tempo e nunca poderia voltar para sua época. Ele ficou feliz por que pelo menos ele foi para a época de seu pai.

Alguns anos depois Naruto já tinha ido morar com o seu suposto "irmão" no orfanato já que eles não tinham um responsável.O tempo passou e Naruto era diferente de antes epe era o número 1 de toda a academia superava ate Itachi (autor: ele não nasceu tá!!!), era bastante habilidoso,bonito, inteligente, popular com as garotas e odiado pelos garotos,usava a roupa que Kakashi irá usar quando for gennin,usava máscara igual Kakashi, brincalhão,fazia todos rirem,era muito calmo e um ótimo amigo. Ele descobriu que tinha uma queda por garotas loiras, e essa loira se chamava Pan pan Tsunade Senju.

Professor: Bom alunos hoje iremos selecionar as equipes.

Ele foi selecionado quando finalmente... Time 7 Naruto Namikaze,Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki, Sensei Jiraiya.

Todos os alunos ficaram surpresos por os três alunos mais fortes e habilidosos ficarem no mesmos time, e todos eles sabiam que aqueles três eram amigos desde pquenos, formavam um ótimo time, e quando ficavam juntos ninguem eram invencíveis já que eles treinavam desde que se conheciam, e ainda teriam como sensei um dos três Sannins lendários???!!!.

—Ufa, ainda bem que vou ficar com vcs no mesmo time. (falou o loiro mascarado).

Mina/Kushi: Nós também estamos.

O tempo passou, e todos os times saiam e só estava o time 7 na sala conversando e rindo. Quando alguem abriu a porta, chamando a atenção dos três.

Olá, eu sou Jirayia o sensei de vcs me encontrem no terraço ( fala o grisalho sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça).

No terraço...

—Bom, falem seu hobbies, sonhos para o futuro, o que gostam o não gostam.

—Por que vc não começa pra saber como que é sensei?? (falou o loiro mascarado).

— Bom então eu começo, meus hobbies são fazer pesquisa nas fonte termais (fala dando um sorriso pervertido), eu gosto de escrever meus livros e viajar pelo mundo, Não gosto das guerras que existem no mundo e meu sonho é trazer a paz no mundo. Agora vc Minato.

— Bom meus hobbies são estudar, treinar e passar o tempo com o meu irmão e a Kushina-chan, eu gosto de treinar e sair com eles, não gosto de quem julga ou fala mal de uma pessoa sem conhecê-la e meu sonho para o futuro é me tornar um Hokage respeitado por todos.

Ótimo agora vc Kushina (fala Jirayia)

— Meus hobbies são treinar e praticar brincadeiras junto do Naruto-kun e Minato-kun, eu gosto de ficar junto deles dois, não gosto de pessoas que se acham mais que as outras meu sonho para o futuro é me casar com o Minato-kun( quando ela fala a última parte Minato fica corado e Naru to ri de sua reação, ele sabia que aqueles dois se gostavam).

— Agora vc Naruto.

— Bom meus hobbies são, Treinar, estudar, praticar pegadinhas junto com o meu irmão e a Kushina-chan e ler,eu gosto de passar o tempo, passear e comer lámen com eles dois eu não gosto de pesospesoas que tentam machucar e humilhar meus amigos e também não gosto de ter qye esperar os malditos três minutos para o lámen ficar pronto ( fala com raiva, causando uma gargalhada nos três qua estavam ali presentes) e meu sonho para o futuro é ver o sonho do meu irmão e da Kushina- chan se realizar e conquistar uma certa loira... (fala a última parte meio tímido, e Jiraiya percebeu na hora de quem se tratava, mas resolveu deixar quieto).

O tempo foi passando, e o time 7 ficou muito mais forte e um pouco mais por eles saberem trabalhar em equipe. Certo dia Naruto foi designado para escoltar uma pessoa que iria pegar ervas e plantas para fazer antídotos, e adivinha que era essa pessoa... isso mesmo era a Tsunade. Naruto havia ficado surpreso e feliz por escoltar Tsunade por três motivos.

Primeiro: Ele iria com ela SOZINHO.

Segundo: A viagem iria durar 1 SEMANA.

Terceiro: Quando eles chegassem lá ELES SÓ IRIAM EMBORA DEPOIS DE TRÊS SEMANAS. Ou seja ele iria ficar com sua musa por 28 dias inteiros, e vai que rola né...


End file.
